


Flicker in the Void闪烁虚空

by MargaretKire, misamisa711



Series: Don't Fade Away别让它消逝 [1]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Angst, Emotions, Hurt/Comfort, Hux can soothe Ren with his cool energy, Hux has a little bit of light in him afterall, Hux has been cold his whole life poor guy, Kylo can warm poor cold Hux with the light, M/M, The Force, These two just may be soul mates..., Translation in Chinese|中文翻译
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-12
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-26 05:22:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6225628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MargaretKire/pseuds/MargaretKire, https://archiveofourown.org/users/misamisa711/pseuds/misamisa711
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hux静静地观望，那炮火的光芒照亮了他。他被这武器的威力震慑，它的光芒如同喷射的火焰，深深地刻印在他的眼底。与昨晚从Kylo身上散发出的光芒截然不同，这光预示死亡，沉重而危险。突然，他再也无法承受。痛苦与悔恨冲击了他，他的脑海中响起一声哭喊，那是被他亲手所扼杀的自己所发出的哭喊。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 第一章

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Flicker in the Void](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5642815) by [MargaretKire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MargaretKire/pseuds/MargaretKire). 



> I am not the writer, I am just a translator :->

当Hux穿过弑星者基地上层昏暗的走廊时，他感觉到了。他的头刺痛，像有一道迷了路的光在他的脑内冲来撞去，温暖，带着电流的刺痛。起初，他怀疑是偏头痛的预兆。然而这种感觉并非痛苦，并非不适，只是让人感觉痒痒的。他暗想，要在睡前吃下一片止痛药了，明天可不能头痛，明天可不能有任何差池。

他主持了作战会议，确认了武装装备的部署。会议议题探讨的这个杀伤性武器装备将会引爆基地环绕着的恒星。之后，他们还简略地讨论了定局者号——这艘围绕基地轨道运转的战舰，Kylo Ren告诉他，第二天他将在歼星舰上指挥，Hux负责监视基地。

出于对眼前这名伦武士的担忧，Hux对这个计划感到不安。Kylo曾肆意用光剑破坏这艘舰船——在一名下属前来向他报告，他们追踪的机器人已经逃出Jakku时。Kylo的失控比他意料得更为猛烈，他不禁担心，将舰船的控制权交给Kylo是否是个明智的选择。

做过任务简报之后，他更发不安了。Kylo漆黑的身影让他迟疑止步，Kylo就像根本没讲这座基地看在眼里，他瞧不起整个计划，瞧不起复辟的大业。Kylo的注意力根本没集中在这里，没在Hux的计划之中。Hux想，Kylo明显毫不在意，无论是毁灭新共和国的大计，还是胜利的荣光。有时候，他能够感受到来自Kylo头盔后的注视，他能感受到那看不见的目光。现在，那感觉又来了，他想起了与Kylo的初遇——原力构成的波流在他们之间碰撞着，冲击着，接着——Kylo转身，门兀自打开，猛地关上，那感觉便戛然而止了。

Hux独自站在冰冷入骨的走廊，他沉浸在震颤的余韵中，一道噼啪而过的电流直冲入他的脑后。那感觉在他经过基地最北侧的一处观察室时变得更为强烈。他踩在黑暗的走道上，在无休止的寒冷里拉紧了大衣。这里太过寒冷，歼星舰是如此寒冷，无尽的宇宙是如此寒冷，一直都是这样的寒冷。

不管已是夜深，他走进漆黑的观察室，想要看看窗外那被星光笼罩的雪景。对比起黑色夜幕中闪烁的星空和外面冰冷的雪地，他兴许能在这里感到一丝温暖。

Hux悄然无息地穿过敞开的门，伫立在窗前，他听见了黑暗中的低语。

“我仿佛要被撕裂了。”

虽不知说话者的确切所在，但Hux熟悉这说话的语气。他盯着那模糊的身影，直到眼睛能够辨别出那是一名男子背向着他的漆黑身影。不知何故，他知晓那话不是对自己说的。

Kylo Ren背过身，面朝一扇高耸的窗户，单膝跪地，他的前方是空无一物的黑暗。他在做什么？Hux心想，他这是在冥想，还是祷告？

那人的语气柔和了下来，他的头盔不知所踪，“向我展现黑暗面的力量吧。”他说。

“我感受到了，来自光明面的吸引。”那乞求的声音混入了一丝绝望，仿佛在乞求着宽恕，恳求着原谅。

Hux走近了跪着的那人。他突然感到一股强烈的眩晕，原力冲撞进他的体内，将他紧紧包裹，他被吞噬，他被充满。他突然变得盲目，突然感到强烈的温暖。血液中长久以来的冰冷，突然就被这光的能量融化了。

当Kylo突然转身面向他时，Hux倒吸一口气。那光倏地消失得无隐无踪。Hux站了好一会才回过神，此时，Ren站了起来，面无表情地看向窗这边，他的脸转向了自己。

他的脸。Hux僵住了。他从未亲眼目睹过Ren头盔下隐藏的面容。星光尽管如此微弱，他却能看出Kylo的年轻——而他是如此美丽。

Hux的脸突地热了起来，他竭力想要摆出惯常那副面无表情的冷漠，他失败了，他脸上的表情完全不能称得上是漠然。

那盲目的温暖是否就是来自光明面的原力？

他曾经，在Ren身上感受过这种力量，但从来没有一次如此强烈。一直以来，Ren周身散发出来的能量微不可觉，就像是静电。只有在他情绪激烈时，才会偶尔泄露出一丝半毫。有一次，在他们并肩穿过定局者号战舰走廊的时候，Hux故意挑衅了Kylo。“当心，Ren。”他微微扬起嘴角，努力隐藏起眼里的期冀，他期待着Kylo发怒，他期待他的突然爆发。Hux一度——但也仅仅是一度，感受到过这种如痴如醉的温暖，在他的头脑中，在他的胸间，似乎带着警告，原力如同一只看不见的手，在他身上细细摸索。

刚才的感觉是如此强烈，但又立刻消逝得无影无踪，以致Hux瞬间就感受到彻骨的冰冷。当Ren的双眼透过清冷的月光锁定住他时，不管如何勉力，他都无法抑制住身体的颤抖。接着，Ren的身影就如魅影般消失不见了。

那感觉是来自光明面……抑或是来自黑暗面的力量？Hux思索着，Ren乞求感受到黑暗面的力量，但他恐惧来自光明面的吸引。

我就要被撕裂了。

Hux知晓原力。在他一贯所受的教育中，原力本应是没有任何属性的，但原力使用者往往会发现原力会将自己引导向两条道路：一条是圣洁祥和的光明之道，一条则是荆棘遍生的黑暗之途。同时能感受到两股力量，却不能倒向任何一边的人，则会感受到无尽的痛苦折磨。

这解释了为什么Ren总是戴着头盔。

Hux回到了自己的单间，他思绪重重，他撞见了Ren不为人所知的一面——他痛苦地蜷缩，他肩上似乎有千吨的重担。Hux开始考虑到，Kylo不经意的突然爆发是否并非偶然。想到这，他感到震惊，惊讶于Kylo竭力克制住了只攻击没有生命的死物，而非船上的大活人。Hux不小心撞见了Kylo内心的天人交战，而Kylo没有当场就杀了他，他惊呆了。

Hux打开了昏暗的浴室灯，看向镜子里自己的倒影，他脱下手套，将手浸入洗脸池水龙头流下来的温暖水流之中以驱赶寒冷，唤回双手的感觉。在这个终年被冰雪笼罩的基地，纵使戴上手套，穿上厚重的外套，这颗冰封的星球——这颗在厚重的冰盖下也覆盖着致死性武器的星球，它的寒冷总会悄然侵入他的身躯，将他仅有的温暖偷去。这些天，他不得不在睡前洗个热水澡，只有这样，当他钻入被窝，齿间的颤抖才能停歇片刻。

这艘战舰——定局者号上也是一样的寒冷，黑暗无边的宇宙将这艘庞然大物吞没，将它的温度也吞噬。这战船打造来就是为了征服，它与舒适扯不上半点关系，它本身就是寒冷的代名词。

作为基地的最高指挥官，Hux的房间有一个可以充当壁炉的发光面板，当房间进人的时候，它就会自动散发热量。无论是在舰船上，还是基地里，军队里的高官们都在自己的单间里配备着这样的装置，低级军官和普通士兵们则无法享受如此待遇。Hux不常打开房间里的取暖装置，他坚持觉得，既然下属士兵们的房间里没有持续供暖，他应该以身作则。只有等到过分的寒冷影响到了他的工作，他才破例使用。 

今晚，Hux打开了取暖装置，发光面板从死灰变成了温暖的橘色，散发出稳定的光芒。Hux满足地叹息，将手伸向眼前的光亮。室温并未比平时降低许多，Hux却觉得冷极了。在感受过Ren那样炽热的温度后，他的房间变得难以忍受地寒冷。

发光板的光亮着，Hux换上了睡裤，享受着从墙壁里透出来的暖洋洋的感觉，光照射在他苍白的皮肤上。跟刚才在观察室里感受到的温暖不同，光板的这点温度实在是微不足道。Hux在冷冰冰的床上试着将自己蜷缩成一团，冷冰冰的床单渐渐暖和了他的身躯。他将全身紧紧包裹，将自己掩盖在层层的床单之下。

他在脑海中预演着第二天的安排，暗记下在武器发射之前还有什么必要的程序。然而，他却无法抑制地回想起了小时候睡过的那张床，那张和现在这张一样冰冷的，窄窄的床。

我是否一直都如此的冰冷？

Hux想起了，与家人一起呆过的那颗星球，那颗星球上短暂的夏天，父亲无休止的政治游戏——父亲玩得是如此得心应手，而他只是游戏里的一个小角色。那颗星球与弑星者基地所在的星球不同，上面没有松树和白雪。它有的只是绵绵不断的冷雨，雨滴散发出透骨的寒冷，没落在身上就让人冻得够呛。Hux记得，那灰暗而阴冷的感觉，不站在雨中，都能感到透彻心扉的寒冷。

夏季姗姗来迟，那颗星球迎来短暂的日照，阳光只是徒劳，试图蒸发掉潮湿的泥泞，温暖这颗星球冰冷的地表。Hux刚到那颗星球的时候，就连微弱的光线，也让他觉得刺眼极了。渐渐地，他习惯了走到室外，沐浴在日照之下，感受微弱的暖意钻入他的肌肤，他浅色的头发在阳光下反射着微弱的光芒。然而之后仅仅过了一个月，雨水又悄然降临。

Hux的意识变得游离，他渐渐陷入了睡眠。他一部分的理智在落在了明早的会议上，一小部分的他回想起了当乌云笼罩，遮挡了又一年的阳光时，他再也无法掩饰的泪水。  
***  
第二天早晨，Hux被告知，Ren回到了舰船上，而基地已准备好发射。是时候了。

他仔细斟酌过演讲要用的辞句，从获得弑星者计划指挥权开始，他已成百上千次在脑海中演练过这段演说。他等待了很久，而今天，他就要站立在那座即将摧毁新共和国的武器前。只待他一声令下，整个宇宙的秩序将被重建。

他站在台上，望向台下整齐列队的暴风兵，一开始，他的演讲并不如他预料般的那样流畅，起初，他的声音仿佛像是借由他人之口发出，像是他父亲冷酷无情的语调。当他将这段已烂熟于心的演说词一字不漏地背出来时，他回想起了那天晚上，在漆黑的夜色中，被光明面持续召唤着的Kylo，温暖的光芒吞噬了他，让他盲目，让他沉醉——

他的心脏悸动着，他所站立的脚下，正是他一手打造出来的武器，而从那振荡器炮口里发射的光线将会撕裂整个天幕，穿越宇宙的虚空——他是那个创造者。他的演讲即将结束，发射的时间就要来临，他的情绪变得激昂。

“今天，将会是共和国的末日”，他高喊，底下的士兵们齐刷刷地向他敬礼。起先，是一片死寂，然后，从大地深处发出了低吼的咆哮，积蓄已久的力量被释放，太阳的光芒被渐渐吸收入地底，碰撞着席卷融合，直到炮口发射出一束强烈的光线，地表翻滚涌起一波昭示着死亡的赤色巨浪。

Hux静静地观望，那炮火的光芒照亮了他。他被这武器的威力震慑，它的光芒如同喷射的火焰，深深地刻印在他的眼底。与昨晚从Kylo身上散发出的光芒截然不同，这光预示死亡，沉重而危险。突然，他再也无法承受。痛苦与悔恨冲击了他，他的脑海中响起一声哭喊，那是被他亲手所扼杀的自己所发出的哭喊。 

当那束红色的光芒摧毁了Hosnian星系的五颗行星时，Hux突然感到钻心般的疼痛，他身体的每一根血管都仿佛要突然炸裂。

台下的士兵欢呼着。Hux勉力支撑着，阻止自己轰然倒地。

迟些时候，他从下属口中得知，当遥远的Hosnian星系被炮火击沉，化作灰烬之时，Kylo Ren猛地跪倒在舰船上，痛苦地喘息着。当一名下士向Ren汇报，那个机器人和两名逃犯被定位到了Takodana之时，Ren却毫不犹豫地驾驶着穿梭机跑去追踪了，全然不顾还处于痛苦之中。

***  
Hux再见到Kylo Ren的时候，他正站在Snoke的跟前，向最高领袖汇报那名来自Jakku的女孩的情况。没做过多考虑，Hux闯了进来，在最高领袖面前顶撞Ren，挖苦他。他用眼角的余光瞥见了Kylo，他没有戴上他的头盔。Hux不知道，这是否是他的错觉，当他出现在Kylo身旁时，Kylo在Snoke的全息投影前忙不迭地扭过脸去。

不知何故，当听见Kylo谈到那女孩，Hux的心中就升起一股无名怒火，不知为何，他千方百计想要阻止Ren得到她。特别是，在他听见下属的报告时——Kylo抱着那女孩，就像是抱着某种战利品一样，返回了基地。

Snoke用嘲讽的眼神看着他，然后给了他许可，一旦武器冷却得以再度发射后，就立刻摧毁D’Qar。他服从了命令，尽管他内心的一小部分在尖叫着，他不想再承受那样的痛苦了，再也不！

站在他身旁，Kylo Ren向Snoke汇报，他试图说服最高领袖，说他能够得到地图——不以摧毁另一个星系的代价。当Hux离开会见室，他仍能感受到他和Kylo之间的张力，尽管微弱，那力量却像发了狂，充满了恐惧和绝望。当Hux离得更远时，他能够觉察到，Kylo的原力固执地伸向了他，而他内心的某一处，他正悄然地回应着他，那感觉如同抓挠在他心中，难以用语言述说。  
***  
Hux盯着屏幕上一闪一闪的光点，Kylo腰带中的感应器持续地发射出追踪信号，这闪烁的光是他在整座星球坍塌殆尽之前找到Kylo的唯一希望。Hux派出了一支暴风兵和他一同冲入冰天雪地中寻找Kylo的踪影。有那么一刻，Hux眼见那个拾荒女孩奔跑向一艘形状怪异的船，一个伍基人抱着他们受伤的同伴——女孩紧紧跟随在身后。没时间追捕他们了，先救出Kylo才是要务。

Kylo倒在一旁的雪地里，黑色长袍撕裂成破布，他的头盔也不翼而飞。Hux跪在Ren受伤的身躯旁，评估着战损情况，他倒抽了一口凉气。Kylo的眼睛猛地睁开，他的眼里满是冲击的余波。借着从飞行器里照射出来的光照，Hux看到了Ren身上的血迹，他的血流得满地都是，血污被冰雪冻住，他脸上的砍伤像是被光剑灼烧出来的痕迹。

Hux一度担心，Kylo就要休克过去了——他需要及时的医疗救助，否则他就要死去。Hux将Kylo沉重的身躯抱在双臂之中，一时间地动山摇，万物摇摇欲坠。

“走！快走！”他们跑向了登舰梯，穿梭机摇晃着升向天空。Hux将Ren放在一个长凳上，一位医疗官跑了过来，开始检查伤员的身体。就在他们下方的大地开始崩裂之时，穿梭机穿透了星球的大气层，驶入了定局者号舰船的等待登舰区域。战舰的飞行器引擎轰鸣出巨响，然后驶入太空，将他们驶离了危险。

一旦逃离危险之地，Hux就将航行指挥权交给了舰桥，转而跑回去查看Ren的情况。Ren被医疗官运到了医务室，Hux无言地跟着担架移动，不祥的预感在他的心中翻滚。他能感受到医疗官们不能感受到的事物，他能感受到，Ren在痛苦中挣扎，一道利刃撕裂了他。他甚至能辨别出，哪一道伤让Ren最为痛苦——他的腹部有一个大洞，撕裂穿透他的胃和双肺，烧灼着他，刺穿过他的背部。

他是如何活下来的？那痛楚是如此猛烈，即便Hux能感受到的只是不存在他身上的伤口，当Hux走近医疗舱的时候，他也被这强烈的冲击踉跄了一下。

“他肋下有一处光剑的腹部穿刺伤！”他急忙向医疗官喊道，“快！他就要死了！”

医疗官们立刻按他的指示行动，他们将把Kylo的黑色长袍掀开，以定位到那处致命伤。他们将他的衣服剥开，在光裸的皮肤上，他们确实发现了一处伤口，但那伤不会立刻将Kylo置于死地。他腹部和胸上的肌肤完好无缺，只有一些前胸上的小伤口——那些并非致命伤。Hux伸出手，半是将信将疑，半是感激涕零，按在了Kylo的肋骨上，Ren向他投射出如此强烈的痛楚，他的皮肤苍白极了，是如此冰冷渗骨。

Hux收回了手，怀疑起自己的判断来。医疗官们忙着处理Kylo受伤的躯体，清洗他身侧的一处爆裂伤，在他失去更多血之前给他缝合好。另一个医护人员清理了他脸上的砍伤，在他光洁的肌肤上敷上了医疗凝胶。

Hux感到后怕，幸好那一砍没砍到他的眼睛。Ren似乎是脱离生命危险了，过了好一会，Hux才喘过气来。从Kylo身上散发出的能量微弱而稳定，他的疼痛缓解了，让Hux幻觉中的伤痛停顿，然后，他的身躯开始散发出冰原般的寒意。Kylo带来了一道柔软的波流，带着Hux一道，被原力构成的连接吞噬，慢慢地将他们载入空无一物的虚无。如此平缓，如此宁静。Hux颤抖地闭上双眼。过了一会儿，他感到，他们开始沉入水中。这下沉一开始是缓慢的，然后渐渐变得飞速起来。他们猛地沉入无边的空洞之中，身躯仿佛从船上猛地抛下的锚般沉重。

“不！”他们同时惊叫出声。Ren猛地睁开了眼，Hux感到腹部和胸口突如其来的疼痛加剧了。Ren弓起背，然后重重地将自己砸向床上。他跳起来，在医疗官想要阻止他的时候惊慌失措地将他们踢开。

“镇静剂！“Hux抓住他的肩膀，大声向他们命令，他钳住Kylo的双臂，想要压制住他。一名医疗官举着针筒想要靠近。Ren狂叫出声，他的原力如同一道有力的鞭打让除了Hux以外的所有人都轰飞了出去。那医疗官站了起来，试着想够到掉落在一旁的针筒，那针筒就嗖地从他手边飞走了，飞向房间的另一边。

Kylo痛苦地尖叫。通过诡异的连接感，Hux感觉到他的坠落，他一次次坠入无尽的空洞之中，那本不存在的空洞瞬间变得可见，正深深地穿透过在他的心口。Ren再一次拱起身躯，在Hux还没来得及抓住他之前，他猛地将头撞在墙上，霎时间，Hux感到天旋地转。Hux紧靠在床上，试着将Kylo的头从墙上小心挪开——而他却一遍遍地在坚硬的墙面上撞击，想要将自己撞得头破血流。Hux摸向他的脸，紧紧地捧在他的手心，他的拇指轻抚过他的脸颊，他的指尖穿过他脑后的发丝。

Kylo，他在心中默念。他未曾受过原力的训练，他没有与Kylo相匹配的敏感度，但Kylo还是听见了他。他平复了下来，不再挣扎着逃脱。虽然Hux仍能感觉到他内心的下坠和他体内自我坍塌般的燃烧。

Hux靠近他，看进Kylo的眼里，他摇晃着他的头。Hux轻合双眼，唤起他记忆中的一幕，灰色的雨点敲打在灰色的窗上，雨滴在窗玻璃上轻轻滑落，仿佛永不停歇。雨点汇集成水流，点点轻敲，汇聚成流，然后缓缓地流下。一遍又一遍，细雨滴下，聚集，滑落，是那样平静而柔和。

Kylo的呼吸变得稳定。透过Hux头脑的影像，他就这么一动不动地盯着那些雨滴，他的身体开始放松。他肋下的烧灼感开始褪去，他在脑海里无尽的空虚里不再下坠。

Hux睁开眼睛，看向手心间Ren受伤的脸。Ren缓缓闭上了眼，他的呼吸变得平稳。Hux盯着他看了好一会，全然不顾房间里还有其他人，直到他确信Kylo已经睡着了，他才慢慢地抽离出去，离开了房间，留下Ren给医疗官看护。他头也不回地往舰桥的房间走去。

只过了片刻，他手中Ren的温度，他抚慰他时感受到的暖意，就被渗入进宇宙无边的寒冷之中，被偷得一干二净。


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Hux在房间里流连，他蜷缩着，靠在墙上，光板的温暖是如此美好，他几乎要整个人贴在墙壁上。他的身上还穿着日间穿着的衣服——大衣，手套，即便如此，身体的温暖仍无法挽留，悄悄溜走，靠得这么近也是白费力气，他想，一旦离去，只会更冷。 

但他仍旧流连迷恋，不想回到冷冰冰的走廊。倚靠着散发出热度的光板，他闭上了双眼，他的思绪悄然溜回了过往，他的童年，那颗有着惨淡的日光，充足的雨水的星球上。Hux深吸一口气，回想起混凝土上潮湿雨水的气味，回想起被冰冷的灰色包围的感觉。

于内心深处，他感受到闪烁着的光芒，越来越亮，变得让人睁不开双眼，那光芒进入到他的体内，如此安全，如此毫无保留，如此栩栩如生——Hux猛地睁开双眼，从墙边离开，那发光板的光亮霎时黯淡了下去，渐渐变回了冷灰色。他打着寒颤，迫使自己离开房间，让双腿将自己带向舰桥。

现在他知道了，谁是Han Solo，他的死因。他读了战况分析，听了在场者的报告。“他被光剑捅穿，并未当场死亡，然后掉下了桥，尸体在振荡器的爆炸里粉身碎骨。”有人这么说道。不需多言，Hux已经了然，被自己的亲生儿子亲手杀害，那男人到底哪里痛得最深。现在，这伤痛的感觉，几乎要将Kylo活活吞噬。

Hux被叫回到医疗室时，已是他重新取回舰桥控制权的五个小时后了。医生们正准备将Ren浸泡在在巴克塔医疗罐里，以治愈他体侧的伤——那本是他们的初衷，顺便帮助他脸上和四肢的伤口愈合。当他们抬起他的头，小心地避开他鼻子和嘴里的呼吸装置时，Ren突然醒过来，再一次地，Kylo用原力将周围的人都从他的床边扔了出去。他恐慌着，想要跳起来，这一动让他身侧的伤口撕扯开来，血流得满身满地都是。Ren挣扎着，想要站起来，连在他身上的医疗器被生生扯断。医疗间陷入了一片混乱。

在接到一位惊恐的下属打来的电话后，Hux就一路狂奔过来，一进门就撞见七个面面相觑的医生。他们尝试将Kylo逼到了一个靠近医疗罐的墙角处。Kylo气得浑身发抖，脸上带着狂怒，似乎完全无法理解自己身处何处，身上发生了什么。

不奇怪，Hux心想。他能感觉到环绕在Kylo周围的混沌气场。Kylo的目光突然聚焦在了破门而入的Hux身上，他的眼神是如此专注，像是在暴风雨中也岿然不动的船锚。他凝视了Hux片刻，然后疑惑地望向散发出幽蓝色光芒的巴克塔医疗罐，在房间昏暗的灯光下，他不由自主地浑身发抖。Hux突然感到一阵战栗，铺天盖地的恐惧向他侵袭，他看向那个圆罐，感受到了一种被困的走投无路感。

Kylo有幽闭恐惧症，Hux突然意识到。好吧，他心想，他倒是不怕将自己的脸藏在一个诡异的头盔下。

Hux转身对医疗官说，“不用医疗罐的话，他会好起来吗？”他问。Hux被告知，如果这样的话，Kylo的伤口可能不会那么快愈合——可能会留疤——但他们可以帮他手动缝合伤口，涂上几层医用粘着剂，并定期在伤口上敷用凝胶。他们估计，几天之内他就能下床走路了。Hux同意了这个治疗方案。他看了一眼Kylo，他镇定了下来，他找回了空间感，他仔细地听着Hux的话。

“他应该立刻搬回到他的房间。”Hux命令，“送一个医疗机器人过去，只在必要时给他定期做检查。对他的打扰不能超过必要的限度。”听闭他最后的话，Kylo紧绷的弦放松了下来，Hux甚至还能感到，Kylo对他隐隐约约的感激之情。他转身离开，走回了舰桥。

每天的轮班结束后，Kylo的近况报告，他恢复的进展，被源源不断地送到Hux面前。他从未去亲自去看望Ren。尽管Kylo寸步不离房间，Hux每次走去舰桥的时候，还是会绕远路以避免从Ren的房门口经过。在他将Ren捡回来之后的第三天，当他回到指挥岗位，Hux得到一个报告，上面说Kylo在被救援后吃了饭，这是在他在弑星者基地被摧毁后的第一次进食。当天下午，Hux向全息投影的Snoke前汇报了这个消息。

“很好，”Snoke说，居高临下地看向将军。“让他再休养个几天，就把他带到这个会议室来。我有话要跟他讲，Hux将军，我要你也要在场。”

“好的，最高领袖。”Hux回答，惊讶于Snoke不急于立刻召见Kylo。他感到如释重负，在面对他的导师之前，Kylo还有几天的时间可以恢复。Snoke凝视了Hux片刻，他的脸上充满了扭曲的愉悦，仿佛他觉察到了Hux的恻隐之心，他的私心。冰冷的凝视让Hux好生不自在，他向Snoke鞠了一躬，Snoke的影像闪了一下就消失了。

Hux没有像往常的会面那样，一结束就推门而出，他在室内静静地站了好一会，他用带着手套的双手触碰自己的脸，那柔软的触感让他晃神了很久，他就像个孩子一样强迫自己保持清醒。Hux无神地环顾房间的四周，双臂摊开在在身体两旁，他感到迷失，不知道接下来该如何是好。

定局者的会见室与弑星者基地上的那个不同，但它仍旧够令人印象深刻了，里面既黑又冷。Hux颤抖起来。他感到胃部一紧——他有多久没吃东西了？他想要离开。他想要转身就走，回到那灯火通明的军官专用食堂。 

***  
Hux梦见了自己正在坠落。他梦见自己被火焰吞噬。

在弑星者基地被摧毁后的最初几天，他忙着处理基地沦陷的这一失败，几乎要焦头烂额。但同时的，他也感觉到机遇在向他招手，他们战胜了共和国，他们取得了伟大的胜利。一天结束后，Hux倒向床，茫然而精疲力尽，在他上床的几个小时前，他不得不拖着疲惫的身躯，制定有利于他们新战略，以维持战力角逐的平衡。

在摧毁了共和国后，在Snoke的荫庇下，第一秩序迅速地填补了防御的漏洞。那些没有巡逻舰队的星球，被完全曝露在危险之下，一些本足以有效防御的星球甚至被第一秩序的恐惧战术震慑，急忙与他们签下了一份不战条约，以免遭被毁灭的命运。弑星者基地虽已被摧毁，但银河系里的许多政权都臣服与他们——人们已见识过第一秩序压倒性的摧毁实力。

Snoke命令将军，一旦他稳定好整个战备系统，就将Kylo Ren送到他这边来。Hux打算提议将Ren送上一艘不那么重要的船，但他一直没有机会提出。毕竟，他暗想，若最高领袖那么急迫于召见Ren，他提的建议就有点不合时宜了。 

在经历过如此多的筹备和会议，阅读过如此多的星系图，下达过如此多指令，负责过如此多次后舰队指挥后，Hux感到精疲力竭，他太累了，以至于每夜的梦中只有沉闷的回响。一开始，他以为这是与Kylo Ren产生了连接的副作用。Hux感受到他在下坠，有时，在下坠刚开始的时候他就醒了，有时，他彻夜在无边的痛苦和哀嚎中反复辗转。

一天天过去，Hux的睡眠愈发减少，噩梦愈发频繁了起来。在从弑星者基地撤退的第三天，凌晨两点，Hux突然惊醒，浑身颤抖，满身是汗。他痛苦地捂着肚子，这痛苦仿若利刃穿刺过他的身体，将他撕裂，他失声尖叫。好一会儿，当下坠的感觉停止时，他睁开眼睛，房间里昏暗无光，透过室内的窗户，宇宙星辰缓慢漂移，定局者号，这艘庞然大物正缓缓驶向太空中的下一个目的地。

接下来的夜晚也是如此。痛苦和恐惧将Hux从甜美的睡梦中生生剥离。他浑身湿透，他为梦中那生动的剧痛和下坠感而瑟瑟发抖。这次，当他睁开双眼，那灼烧的感觉仍没有消退，整个房间仿佛在天旋地转。他迫切地想要抓住什么，他的双手紧紧抓住了床单，抓住了那脆弱的织物，徒劳地想要镇定下来。那痛苦是如此冷酷无情，几乎要将他打倒，他猛地捂嘴干呕，几乎无法呼吸。

他好不容易将挪到床的另一头，下了床，当他的双脚接触到地面时，他几乎没能站稳。他喘着气，冰冷的冲击洗刷着他的头脑，他的声音破碎，“Ren……”

Hux感应到了不远处微弱的回应。他不知如何使用这个能力，他不知如何仔细倾听。在四天前，抚慰了Ren后，他就没有更多的尝试了。不知为何，他觉得这是唯一能结束掉所有痛苦的方法，这次他得用心倾听。

Kylo Ren。

这次，回应变得更为强烈，更加易于觉察。一瞬间，恐惧击中了他，疼痛和下坠的感觉戛然而止，消失得无影无踪。Hux深吸一口气，缓过神来，发现自己已经躺在房间冰冷的地面上了。 

这天晚上，Hux犹豫了一会才爬上床。他整天都在害怕面对睡眠，他想尽了一切的办法来拖延上床的时间。然而当数据平板上的数字都变得模糊不清，变成了无法辨认的文字后，疲惫终于终于让他屈服了。

早一些时候，当Hux经过医疗室时，他给自己拿了些安眠药，现在他却犹豫了。若他因为药物的麻醉而陷入梦境时，无法够得着Ren怎么办？他会彻夜在半梦半醒间备受折磨吗？Hux叹了一口气，他将装着安眠药的药瓶放入浴室柜，与其他瓶瓶罐罐整整齐齐地排列在一起。Hux决定，一等到Ren下了这艘船，就将整瓶药一饮而尽，来一个难得的整夜睡眠。

出乎意料的是，第二天，Hux一觉睡到天亮，在他平常的时间里醒来，完全没被Ren的噩梦打扰。下一个夜晚也是如此，Hux便开始想，也许Ren不再被噩梦困扰了。或许他已成功用原力来净化掉痛苦的回忆。有那么一会儿，Hux感到嫉恨，Ren那么轻易就能摆脱掉痛苦的回忆。但一回想起Ren那强烈的痛楚，即使能感受到的只是那么一丝半点，他却转而期冀那人能够忘却所有的痛苦。

***  
第二天，当他与Ren一起挨着站在会见室里的时候，他悄悄地瞄了身旁的伦武士一眼，Hux突然明白过来，为什么他没有感到Ren的噩梦了。Kylo看上去像是整夜都没有合眼。他是那样地苍白，毫无血色，他的眼下有深深的黑眼圈，刚愈合的伤口肆意地在他脸上张扬着。站在Snoke的全息影像之前，他的脚步有些不稳，尽管Ren的状态是这样不稳定，他的原力都没有向Hux散发出一丝半毫的投射。他就像被坚硬的外壳层层包裹。当最高领袖提到他时，Hux猛地将注意力转回来。

“做得好，我的将军。”他说，“你成功地完成了我们的版图扩张——尽管你和你那宝贝计划被叛徒和抵抗军那堆渣滓挫败了。”Hux对着Snoke充满恶意的称赞说了些什么，他自己也毫无记忆了。Snoke，忽略了他，转而转向了Ren。

“你杀死了你的父亲。这是否能给你带来黑暗面的力量？你是否已遂愿，熄灭了你的仇恨之火？”Snoke的语气带着些许嘲讽，Hux惊讶地抬头看向Snoke，然然后看向Kylo。Ren顿时僵住了，他震颤着，透漏出他已然精疲力尽。他的目光从Snoke的脸上移开，低垂了下去。

“不，”他轻声说。“有什么出了错。”他看了看Hux，然后将视线立刻转回了Snoke身上，“我的主人，我能私下跟您谈谈吗？“

Snoke被Ren的请求逗乐了。“你在将军面前可以无话不说，”他说。Hux察觉到了Kylo逐渐升起的惶恐——他失去了他精神防御的铠甲，此刻，Hux能感受到他身体和精神上的双重疲惫。 

“如您所愿，我的主人。Ren回答，他的呼吸颤抖，“杀死Han Solo……”他闭上眼，话语戛然而止。杀死他的父亲并没有给他带来安宁。Hux心想，他仿佛能够看见那景象，在临死前，Solo的手伸向了Kylo——他儿子的脸颊，他的脸上满是对儿子的爱。“弑父并没有扼杀掉我体内来自光明面的原力。”

Snoke的笑声是如此沉闷，仿佛来自他喉咙的深处发出，这大概是Hux这辈子听过的最让人可恨的声音了。

“当然，弑父的目的不是为此，我年轻的学徒，”Snoke冷笑着。“它的目的自始至终就非如此。”Kylo猛地抬起了头，睁大了双眼。“只是现在，你不会再有二心，不会再想要回归家庭了，我亲爱的男孩。”Snoke最后的话语是如此充满恶意，全身的骨骼都要为之战栗。此刻，Kylo颤抖得跟筛子似的，他头脑中的哀泣滑入了Hux的脑海，低沉而微弱，从他内心深处发出。泪水从他苍白的脸上滑落，流入他的颈间。

“这是为什么？”他深喘一口气，乞求回答。Snoke笑了，脸上的狰狞却丝毫不减。

“只有停止纠结该选择哪条道路，你才能将潜力最大限度地发挥出来。现在那条你越来越可能选择的路对你关闭了，因为你弑父的行为——”Ren倒抽了一口气，每一个字，每一句话都让他倍感痛苦。“——已经永远地抹去了你回到从前的机会。你仍可能感到光明面吸引，但现在，你已经彻底是属于黑暗面的了。”

Kylo永不会失去他光明的一面，Hux想，难以言状的欢欣愉悦笼罩了他。Kylo永不会失去那光芒，那温暖……他转向Kylo，对方将脸也转向了他，他漆黑的瞳眸定定地望着他，满是绝望。Snoke是个怪物，Hux心想。Ren是个只会听从命令的疯子。我们都是。

Kylo全凭他的意志撑住自己的身躯，他就这么定在那里。无疑，Snoke的谎言，对Kylo背叛给他了沉重的一击。然后，Kylo终于再也撑不住，双膝跪地，倒向坚硬冰冷的地面，他高大的身躯看起来陡然矮了一截。他未发一语，内心却在不住地尖叫，Hux顿时被他意识中这陡然的力量惊得跳了起来。

Snoke的视线猛地落在了将军身上，他的眼神里是打量，是揣测，他扫视过身前的两人。Hux睁大双眼，他止不住发抖，他徒然地向下看，看向Kylo的方向，他的双手伸向Kylo，带着警告的意味，让他不要发出声音。这男人的意识听起来破碎得仿佛已被一分为二。

“Kylo Ren已经准备好回到我身边受训了，”Snoke最终说道，“至于定局者号——没必要让它从任务中返转。Kylo可以坐他的穿梭机到我给他的定位坐标上。”

“遵命，最高领袖。”Hux答道，心中疑虑着，在经历过刚才这样一番残忍的会面后，Ren是否还能够独立驾驶一艘飞船，Hux想着，是否能够将飞船设置为自动驾驶，这样Ren就不必再操心去操控驾驶了。然而眼下的当务之急，是将Ren从这间房间里弄出去——鉴于他现在躺在地上，双手抱头，完全崩溃的状况。Hux能够感受到Kylo体内想要自我伤害的冲动，他想要重重地将拳头砸在地上，将他的头，他的脸砸在地上，直到血肉模糊，面目全非。Hux疑心，Kylo是否还能继续支撑下去，当务之急变得愈发紧迫。

“哦还有，Hux将军，”Snoke随口提起，仿佛突然临时起意。“当Ren过来受训时，我要你带他一起过来。只有你一个人。在你离开的时候，就命令你的下属继续进行和其他星球缔约的行动好了。”

在Hux还未来得及开口之前，全息影像就啪地消失了。在他能够遵照Snoke的指令行事之前，Kylo恐怕就要喘不过气来了。他蜷缩成一团，啜泣着上气不接下气，他的身躯猛烈地颤抖着，他无助地想要更多的呼吸。他哭得如此厉害，以至于再也流不出半滴眼泪。

Hux被Ren前所未见的崩溃吓到了。从Ren身上传来的痛楚让Hux感到瘫软无力。他仍能够听见他内心的哭喊，那尖叫听上去不再像是迷失，而是愈发真切，变得愈发愤怒，那源自心底的愤怒愈发指向自身，变得自我攻击。Hux意识到，如果他做点什么来唤醒他，Kylo就会瞬间反应过来。充满怒火的原力将带来致命的影响。

Hux猛然意识到，Snoke说服Kylo背叛他的家庭，然后又当面告诉他，这并非是为了洗掉他身上光明的一面。这样反而让Ren拥有了从未有过的力量，Hux想。会见室墙壁的每一处孔洞都因原力的影响而震颤着，整个空间都在颤抖着，回荡着咆哮，回荡着力量。

Hux没有走开——他站着的地方前一秒还是那全息投影，他释放出一股微弱的能量，让那波流抵达至已破碎不堪的Ren。若他失败，Ren体内失控的能量很有可能将他们两个都杀死。Hux清空了他的头脑，试图动用起他那疏忽不定的情绪，他想象出灰色的，冷雨的气味，雨点敲打在钢筋水泥上，当他仰脸望向天空，轻柔的雨滴渐渐变得几不可感，微弱的阳光从重重云雾中探了出来，照耀在他身上。他回想起这样一幕，呈现给Ren看——当他还是个孩子的时候，一个身心愉悦的时刻——他渴求阳光的照射已久，当太阳的光线照耀在他身上，这愉悦是如此的刺痛。

渐渐地，Ren回应着这一幕的影像，Hux感觉到了。Ren稍稍放松了下来。他变得能够自如地呼吸了，他的呼吸仍旧带着痛苦的感觉。Hux需要靠近一点，他新生的能力还未能足以完完全全地传达到Kylo那边。他仍能够感受到那人体内熊熊燃烧着的恨意，他仍能够感受到那几乎要将人吞没的怒火潮涌。

保持着冷静，Hux一点点靠近Kylo，仿佛他在蹑手蹑脚接近一条有剧毒的蛇。他慢慢地脱掉了手套，将它们扔在地上，他持续地在头脑中投射着那副景象，微弱的阳光，雨滴的气味，在他冰冷的脸上逐渐扩散开来的温暖，Hux跪在了Kylo身旁。他伸出了手，缓慢地，将手指覆在了Ren的太阳穴上，轻轻地，抚慰着他。Ren感受到了这轻柔的触碰，他回应，Hux努力保持他的投射，竭力忽略不停地关关合合着的门，他唯一能做的就是专注。倘若这男人发狂了，结局将是毁灭性的，Hux心想，感受这艘舰船上的每一处装置，每一个零件，每一颗原子都因为喷发的能量而颤抖着，只消再一个失控的能量波，定局者号就会四分五裂，化作宇宙中漂浮的残骸。

Hux犹豫，该不该继续一动不动，然后，他用拇指摩挲过Kylo右边的太阳穴，一手将他紧贴在地上的脸扶起，将他的头枕靠在自己的手中。他坚持这个姿势好久，直到背部因为古怪的姿势而抗议般地疼痛，他选择忽略。他抚慰着Kylo，拇指从他的眉骨一路向下到他高高的颧骨，他一遍遍，轻轻地抚慰着他，直到Ren冷静下来，睁开了眼睛。

他的眼泪又流了下来，这泪水是迷失，是伤心的泪水，他的泪水不再是刚才那种要将人吞噬干净的愤怒。Kylo的啜泣是如此破碎，他从Hux的手中挣脱，转身背向他。Hux感到了模模糊糊的，Ren的羞耻感，他感到羞耻，因为Hux目睹了他的脆弱，因为Hux帮了他。同时，Hux还能感受到其他的感觉，他感到Kylo内心的感激。

Hux站了起来，竭力忍住想要舒展背部的冲动，径直走向了出口处的通讯器。他按下通话键，向下属士兵们传话，没过过久，一名军官的声音传了过来。

“给我清空会见室到伦大人房间之间的通道，一个小时之内除了我和Ren之外不准有任何人通过，清楚了吗？”

“遵命，Hux将军。”那军官没有任何感情色彩地回应。

“你有十分钟的时间。”Hux说，关上了通话器走向Ren——他想要站起身来，但是力不从心。

“休息一会儿再说，”Hux说，坐在Kylo身旁的地面上，伸展开双腿，告诉Kylo要放松，“他们正给外面的走廊清场，待会就可以回到房间去了。”

“我听到了。”Ren回答，他停在了Hux脑海里的投射上，却不让Hux轻易得以一窥他的内心。Kylo学着Hux那样交叠起了他的双腿，他的手肘抵在膝盖上，双臂向前伸出，指尖几乎要触碰在地面上。他脸上的泪水已经被擦拭干净，他的鼻子和眼睛仍因为哭泣而发红。他高大极了，但看起来却不可思议地年轻。

“我和你差不多大。”Kylo突然开口。

“哦。”Hux说。然后就是久久的沉默。“你总是这样读别人的想法吗？”

“不。读心需要花一番工夫。但你简直是在脑内高声叫喊。”

“我容易被读吗？”

“不。”Kylo说。“你的防备更深。”他们疲惫地看着对方，互相无言。

“你听到了我和Snoke的私人对话吗？”Hux问道，为可能引起Kylo的突然痛苦发作而紧张，但那男人看上去已经精疲力尽，已经声嘶力竭，无法再作更多的反应了。

“那是真实发生过的？”他问，“我听见了你在谈论我，但那简直毫无道理，我还以为我只是听错了。”

“你有任何头绪吗？”Hux问，Kylo只是耸了耸肩。

“让你看着我大概只是想我不要杀掉自己，或者试图逃跑吧。”他的语气干巴巴的，毫无波澜。

“派一堆士兵来看管你不是更好吗？”Hux问，大力揉着脸，他的手指又变得冰冷起来。Kylo又耸了耸肩。

“即使是最身经百战的士兵都无法进入我的脑袋。”他说道。他们都停下来细想了好久，没有人想要讨论，为什么Hux突然有了能够进入到Ren思想里的能力。

“你一直都没睡好，是吗？”Hux试图转移话题。

“你怎么看得出来？”Ren问。他受伤的脸上浮现出一丝微笑，“该不会是因为我看起来就是这个糟糕样子吧？”他又说，指了指自己充满血丝的双眼，和满是泪痕的脸。Hux轻笑出声。然后他们又沉默了下来，十分钟快到了，但Hux得确保整条走廊上都没有人能通过，这样Kylo才能回到自己的房间，不被任何人看到他现在的样子。

“你为什么不睡？”他问，“别告诉我这是你的新训练项目，你可不是这样的受虐狂吧。”Hux的眼神和Ren的相遇，对方的眼神变得阴沉起来。该死，Hux心想，我说了些蠢极了的话，我就要被杀了。

但Ren只是转开了视线，环顾着整个房间，好像他突然之间对房间的摆设有了兴趣似的。

“你又如何呢？”Kylo回避了回答，反而将问题抛回给了Hux，“你又睡得怎么样？这两晚？”

“当然睡得好——”Hux陡然停下，直直看向Kylo，他突然醒悟了过来，“你让自己保持清醒，然后就不会再向我投射噩梦了？但为什么？你为什么在乎？”Kylo再度耸肩，仿佛那是他新发展的习惯，只要他不想回答问题的时候。Hux便没有再追问下去的兴趣了。“快起来，”他说，“走廊就要清空了，到时你便可以回到你的房间去了。”

Hux压制住想要扶Kylo一把的冲动，就算是当他们走到门口时，Ren周身都是疲劳，他体侧的伤口在隐隐作痛。明显地，在没有人帮助的情况下，他要一个人走会自己的房间简直是不可能。

“抓紧我。”Hux说，扶住了Ren未受伤那一侧的手臂，将它环绕过自己的肩头。“我让走廊清空是有原因的。”Ren没有抗议，只是将身体放松地靠在将军的身上。

他们走得很慢，Hux突然意识到，他整个人靠在Ren的身上，Ren在他身上撑着自己，他们彼此支撑着，而Kylo无意识地向自己传达着他的痛楚。他们终于到了Ren的房门前，他在安全上面上扫描了自己的指纹，门刷地开启。Hux扶着Ren，让他坐在一张椅子上。

“我去叫一个医疗机器人来，给你带点止痛——”

“没有这个必要，”Ren打断了他，用戴着手套的手捂住了脸，黑色的发丝落下来遮住了他的眼睛。Hux在门口停下了脚步。

“睡一会，Kylo。”Hux说。Ren面无表情地看着他，“我是说，在到Snoke那里之前你不可能一直不睡，现在就睡一会又不会怎样。”Ren面不改色，他点了点头。Hux走出房间，那扇厚厚的金属大门在他身后关上了。

他突然想到自己的手套落在会见室里了，Hux转身回去拿手套，突然感到脸上有什么东西。他伸出一只手触碰自己的脸，他冰冷的指尖触碰到了泪水。他停下往前的脚步，盯着自己被眼泪润湿的手，他的头在轰鸣，他的双眼在刺痛，仿佛他和Kylo一起哭泣；他们面对面站着，无言相对，只是默默流泪，为一个望向那惨淡阳光的小男孩的画面。


End file.
